


All掐【极端球迷x掐 （上）】

by Joshua990428



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua990428/pseuds/Joshua990428
Summary: 巴萨国家德比输给皇马后哈维在更衣室遭到极端球迷围堵预警：更衣室play 如雷自行避谢谢
Relationships: extreme fans/Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

如果再一次让我回想起那件事，相信我还是控制不住自己去详装平静——剧烈的心跳，肾上腺激素迅速分泌，以及混在湿润空气中的荷尔蒙的气味，这对于尚还年轻的我绝对是一次惊险而刺激的体验。

记得那一日，我们刚经历了一场失败，我们输的并不太好看，球员在主场球迷的抱怨声中退场，消极的气氛笼罩着诺坎普。

更衣室里空无一人，队员们在复盘后都早早的更衣回家了。我正向往常一样拿着拖把对付着眼前湿漉的地砖和如红灯区那些天使的小嘴般污秽的排水口。空气中的水汽尚未散去，我被混合着沐浴液残留的好闻的气味包裹，却不曾给我带来愉快的体感，这里实在是太过于闷热了。

当我抹着额头的汗珠，靠在墙角偷闲的时候，听到更衣室的门被人打开，随后是衣柜开门和物品响动的声音。大约是有离开的队员回来取遗落在更衣室的车钥匙之类的，这种事情经常发生。我靠着墙壁，继续闭目养神，并不打算在这个时候出去打个招呼什么的。

“嘿！别这么急着走呀！”

我听到一阵响动，因该是几个人熙熙攘攘地闯了进来，更衣室门被用力关上，甚至还落了锁。

“你们是谁？”

车钥匙落地的声音传进我的耳朵，显然有人被吓了一跳，他的语气带着惊讶与疑惑。

“你们巴萨的球迷吗？需要什么帮助吗？如果你们需要签名或者别的什么，我想我可以尽可能满足你们的。”

作为诺坎普球场的工作人员和巴萨的粉丝，我毫不费力地分辨出声音的主人是我最为喜爱也最为崇拜的六号，我们亲爱的队副。我猜他此时一定和我一样惊讶这些人是如何私自闯进更衣室的，但是良好的修养和风范使他马上镇定下来并保持友好。

“你当然会满足我们。”开口说话的男子声音洪亮，语气听起来并不好惹的模样。

“尤其是在如此糟糕的比赛后，我们可是花了大价钱的。”

边上传来一片附和。这些来者的目的并非友善，甚至像是来找茬的，我觉得事情有趣了起来，屏住了呼吸，更是竖起耳朵隔墙偷听。

“好吧，的确，今天的比赛很糟糕，我非常抱歉。”哈维诚恳地说道。

“所以我应该怎么做呢？“

“放心，对于你来说不是什么难事儿。一定是你擅长做的事情，我们亲爱的队副。”

“你们.......不，不必这样！”

“现在说这些就有些晚了。”领头的那个男人语气带着嘲笑，“除非你能一个人打翻我们所有，然后逃出去。”

“不......这样不对！我可以满足你们其他的！”

我听到哈维的声音有点慌张，心里咯噔了一下，外面一定发生了些变故，我心想。余光瞟到了斜后方的墙面上有一个通风口直通更衣室外间。我偷偷侧过身子，从那个洞口望向外面。

之后我所看到的事情给我年轻的心灵造成了极大的冲击，每每想起这件事，我都无比斥责自己这颗该死的好奇心——但我却从不后悔。

我看到几个身材高大的男人按着我平日里崇敬万分的队副的肩膀，而他跪在更衣室的地板上，双手向后反剪着被一根皮带牢牢捆绑在一起。他们甚至有人掏出了一把刀（我很震惊他们是如何将刀具带进球场的），架在哈维脖子上威胁他以防他剧烈反抗。

我被眼前的景象惊呆了。正当我纠结着是否要冲出去帮助自己的偶像的时候，只见为首的那个男人按着哈维的脑袋，隔着厚厚的布料磨蹭着巨大的阳物。他要求哈维帮助他褪下外裤，在刀锋的威胁下，哈维只好咬上男人的裤拉链。

当内裤的布料也一并被褪下，失去了束缚的早已硬挺的分身一下子拍打在哈维的脸上。他被抓着头发，极不情愿地开始舔舐那根粗大的阴茎，而身边的两个男人也腾出一只手伸进他的T恤里，抚摸抓挠他的腰腹和前胸。毫无疑问，哈维是经验丰富的，同样也是敏感的——诺坎普的这些精灵中，我知道他是最早熟的那个。他有章法地用自己的唇舌甚至牙齿逗弄着眼前的粗大，就如同他在球场上那样认真，而他的皮肤在挑逗下泛起了红色。

“哦！真是个天生的小婊子！”男人对他的表现相当的满意，他按着哈维的头，在他的口中顶撞抽插，换来对方阵阵不适的呻吟和干呕。边上的两个男人对于他的胸部失去了更多的兴趣，将魔抓伸向了他的下身。他们一个抽解着系得工整的皮带，一个隔着裤子揉搓着他的裆部。

来自上下同时的刺激逼得哈维发出了小动物般的呜咽，他眼眶发红，我猜，他快要哭了。他那双含着水雾的大眼睛现在的情景下透着一丝可怜，却美丽得乍人。话说我真是爱死他的眼睛了，想象着这双大眼睛一反平时冷静严肃的眼神，透露着情欲和抗拒，甚至还有惊慌和羞耻。看着自己偶像失态的让人想要保护的样子，我也兴奋了起来，下身涌起一阵热流，我想自己已经不争气地硬了。

当内裤被扯掉，后穴被异物侵入的时候，哈维惊呼起来，身体也不顾刀具的威胁本能地开始反抗，被捆绑的手腕也因为挣扎而被勒出深深的红痕迹。

“哇哦！他里面竟然是湿润的！”一个男人像是发现了新大陆，不可置信地叫到。

或许是为了回家与恋人一起享受一场激烈的性爱从而缓解比赛失利的压力和失落，或许是别的什么原因（可能仅仅是洗澡时的习惯）我腹诽，这并没有什么好大惊小怪。只不过，这个做法为接下来的事情提供了太大的便利。

两个男人把他的身体向外拉了一些，迫使他低着腰抬起臀部，好把精心照料的后穴暴露在空气中，而他的口腔依旧不被允许休息，勤劳地工作着。不一会儿男人便抽出了阴茎，在还没来得及移走时射了出来，一部分白浊就这么喷洒在哈维好看的脸上——这场面实在是色情，我咽了一口唾沫，就着这场面，右手不停为自己服务着。

做过扩张的后穴非常好进入，也或许是他本身就天赋异禀，不怎么费力气就吞下了一根阴经。男人说的没错，这些事对于他来说的确不算什么难事。男人系好了裤带，满意地拍拍哈维的头当作是奖励，他退到边上，示意另外一个人接替他的位置，并接过了那人手里拿着的相机。

他们居然录像！我大惊，刚才完全忽略了这点。哈维显然也才注意到，表情瞬间惊恐了起来，可就在他要开口抗议的时候，被第二根阴茎堵住了嘴。

“唔——”抗议声被细数赌了回去，转化成细碎的呻吟声。与此同时，第二根阴茎正对着他的后穴跃跃欲试。

“你看看你，真不愧是巴萨的大脑，拥有的天赋真是无与伦比。”男人甚至拿着相机对准了后面的位置，并且欣赏道。

后穴被更加地撑大，另一根阴茎正一点一点尝试着进入那片溺死人的温柔乡。被撕扯撑拉的痛感加上被视奸的羞耻感混杂在一起，里面或许还有不少猎奇的兴奋感，纵使我们的中场大人在大众面前再怎么不苟言笑，再怎么沉稳镇静，都受不了这样的攻势——生理性泪水终究是脱离了那双大眼睛的束缚。而他早已可怜兮兮流着眼泪却无人顾及的挺立的前端，也终于射了一地的精液。

“哈维！”

我听见走廊里好像有人在叫他的名字。看样子是有人找来了。

“你不是答应我只要五分钟就搞定的吗？你出什么事了吗？我得担心了……”

来人声音越来越近，是我熟悉的人的声音。

更衣室的门锁被钥匙打开。遭了，我心想。

门被猛地推开，此刻，我觉得空气不只是凝固，仿佛石化了般。

“哈维……你！！？？”

我看到安德烈斯正目瞪口呆地愣在原地，手里的钥匙掉在地上，响得清脆。

———————t b c


	2. All掐【极端球迷x哈维/白哈（下）】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当事情发生到一半时伊涅斯塔因寻找恋人忽然闯入了更衣室

伊涅斯塔并没有弯腰去拾取他的钥匙，因为此刻所有人的目光都聚集在他的身上——他的出现瞬间打破了原有的气氛，空气里的淫靡的味道徒然添了几分焦灼。

此时包括我在内的所有人，都愣在原地，毕竟谁都没有预料到会有另一个队员突然返回更衣室。我本就兴奋的大脑开始充血，就仿佛主队进了球那般，嗡个不停，甚至还开始缺氧。

他一动都没动，我敢打赌，他一定是被眼前的景象吓懵了，‘你们是谁，你们怎么进来的，为什么要对哈维这样，你们接下来会对我做什么？’换做是我，一定会被以下这些问题充斥大脑。

为首的男人最先回过神来，赶紧一把将伊涅斯塔扯入门内，“呯——”的一声关上门落锁。这个点人都走光回家或者是挤入喧闹的酒吧，我应该是除门卫外为数不多的工作人员了，因此他们并不担心人们听到响动。  
那个男人重复着之前对付哈维的方法——将刀具架在伊涅斯塔的脖颈处逼着他乖乖就范，在利器面前哪怕在强悍的人都会因惜命而变得听听话话，更何况他们只是两个足球运动员，面对比他们高大的五个男人在一个封闭的也没有任何监控的空间只能是无计可施。

他被带到空旷的更衣室的中间，面前正是已经被折磨的狼狈不堪的恋人。

只要是巴萨的拥趸，或是多少对这些诺坎普的精灵们有一些了解的，都知道他们的关系，这并不是什么秘密——尽管这两位是如此的低调，既不像梅西与Kun羞涩却又大方地承认国青队就在一起的事实，也不像皮克和隔壁的拉莫斯表面上不共戴天却又在国家队集训期间被爆出恋情后索性破罐子破摔高调宣布订婚这样别扭与轰动。哈维与伊涅斯塔的恋情就像咖啡配牛奶一样日常却浓郁，他们在球场上默契无比，所向披靡，而球场下，世人更是觉得他们天生就应该也迟早会在一起。

而今天对于这对恋人来说显然是过于倒霉的一天。

他们中的其中一位正在被两根有次序地进出的性器激烈地操干着，原本抹了发胶利落地挺立着的短发狼狈地搭在额前，看起来乖顺了不少，漂亮乌黑的大眼睛被水汽浸润得更动人。他的眼眶红着，泪水和汗水模糊了脸庞的轮廓，细碎的呻吟不断从那张不羁毒舌又温柔的嘴中漏出来。我曾听同事们闲聊时打趣道哈维的这张嘴或许是除去他眼睛之外最性感也是最危险的地方，这是能激起人挑战欲与征服欲的地方，别有兴趣的人或许就想好好将这张嘴操干一番也说不定——当然这并不带表我本人有这种性趣和想法。此刻我只是非常同情这一对的遭遇而已。

噢，可怜的安德烈斯，此刻如果我是他我一定是愤怒到了极点甚至会心痛到哭出来，而我也看得见的确，他红了眼角，一副强忍着愤怒惊恐和痛心的可怜模样。

“你来的正好！”男人拍拍他因惊吓绷得僵硬的肩膀，“虽然你们奉献了一场糟糕的比赛，但是我们的节目正好要到高潮呢。”

他一边抽下自己挂在腰间的皮带，一边向后反剪伊涅斯塔的双手，牢牢捆在一起。

“多美丽的风景啊！你一定欣赏过成千上万遍了不是吗？”男人按住他企图撇开的头，在他耳边低语。

“放开他！你们就不怕……”他似乎想言语挣扎一下，却一眼看见了男人手中的摄像机和那把推他入这噩梦般境地的尖刀，颤抖着喉结吞下了后半句话——他一定害怕极了，这种状况换谁都害怕极了。

“看到它了吗？”男人扬了扬手中的摄像机，“它现在是开着的，之前发生的你所看到的一切已经被它记录下来了。你猜猜我们会不会将它放到网络上呢？”

“不，求求你不要这样做……”

“哦，我当然可以，我怎么会为难我们诺坎普宝贝的宠儿呢。”男人得意地笑了，犹如恶魔般在伊涅斯塔耳边低语道“只要你接下来听我的指令乖乖做，这份录像我会删除它。”

说实话此刻血气方刚的我真想冲出去和那些歹徒拼命，我尤其见不得我心中视为天使的安德烈斯收到如此的逼迫，可是我明知道一早在他们胁迫哈维的时候我就该去帮忙，即使可能并对付不过那些人，而我却偷偷躲在墙后极其无耻地窥视着这一切的发生，这种羞耻感自责感和快感的结合很微妙，或许我本质上对于这些球员的爱慕中就存在着某些隐晦的东西而我却毫不自知。

安德烈斯在男人的胁迫下坐在更衣室的方凳上，他又示意他的两个刚好好爽过一番手下将早就精疲力尽的哈维带到伊涅斯塔的面前。

“把他口硬，然后自己坐上去动！”男人命令到，“这有什么嘛，反正你们平常在家不也做过无数次吗。”边上的另一个人随后威胁着。

这种时候显然很能让人矛盾，然而伊涅斯塔依旧使劲摇着头示意哈维不要按照他们的做，却被一把捂住了嘴。

“如果不愿意，那会有什么后果你们知道。”这句话立刻招来一片附和。

百般无奈之下，哈维终究是跪在自己恋人的双腿之间，熟练地用嘴褪下对方的牛仔裤，明显能看出来伊涅斯塔瞪大了眼睛屏住了呼吸。哈维将自己的脸颊贴在裆部的凸起上轻轻磨蹭着，甚至隔着内裤用嘴上的技巧去挑逗它，直到裆部完全鼓起，撑起了一个小帐篷，或许内裤的前端还有些什么，不过我并看不真切。  
我不知道这是想传达些什么，总之，他的行动出乎我意料的热情，就好像周围没有那些为非作歹的人，这里只是更衣室，而他们只是在更衣室里进行一场赛后的性爱那般，空气中原本的剑张跋扈又重新被情欲和淫糜所替代。

然而经历了刚才的那些我已经基本失去了兴致，只身呆在这个地方显得不知所措——这听上去似乎很不顶用，可惜，任何一个没什么胆识的少年此时大约都是如此。我只是心情复杂地观察着这一切。

在哈维这位老练者的引导下，安德烈斯像是得到了安抚一般慢慢放松了下来，开始回应对方。当内裤也一并被褪去，哈维有些踉跄地站了起来，小心翼翼地跨坐在年轻的恋人肌肉分明又雪白得过分的大腿上。或许是因为方才激烈的性事被折腾的脚软，险些哉在对方怀里。他将自己的后穴对准立挺的分身，缓慢却不费力地坐下去，尝试着开始上下运动自己的身体。

由于两个人的双手都被向后反剪着，这样的情况下着实难以保持平衡，要说能尽兴也很不容易。好在安德烈斯及时地调整着自己的姿势，努力地配合着哈维——他也已经是个成熟的男人了，不再像儿时那般青涩，更懂得如何在恋人身边扮演好自己的角色，或者说表达出自己的占有欲与维护。再说，他与哈维从各方面来说，都契合的叫人惊讶，不论是日常还是在性爱中，他都能明白对方所需要的，并及时地满足。

因此，这个看上去不稳定且困难的姿势并没有太大地影响他们，他们有规律地动着身体，哈维时不时亲吻着恋人的头顶以示鼓励，而伊涅斯塔则以更多用嘴唇的亲吻对方汗湿的下巴和齿尖啃咬对方的脖颈，乳首，锁骨等部位作为回应。此时的哈维并不像之前那般吝啬自己呻吟，美妙勾人的喘息与喊叫侵泄而出，他的嗓音本就性感，我相信这动听的“乐音”能直接让听者血脉喷张，直上云端。

然而我此时并不觉得眼前的场景再是如何如何香艳了，我心里产生了某种异样的情愫。或许在有些人之间，性爱的意义并不只是发泄对于对方的渴求和欲望，或许还有无声的精神交换与心灵上的慰藉。这并不是我这种女孩儿手都不好意思拉的毛头小孩所能明白的，但却给我造成了深深的触动。以后想起来才能窥探一二，无论是比赛失利还是被逼迫的环境，对于他们来说能够最好地慰藉对方的便是彼此了。或许他们一直都是这样支撑彼此的。

最后他们在呼喊彼此的名字声中达到了高潮，互相窝在对方的颈窝里喘气。

男人看上去非常满意，正在犹豫要不要就此删除之前“来之不易”的影像时，边上的手下小声提醒道快到安保人员轮班时间了，必须在巡逻之前赶快溜走。于是，那帮人终于神色紧张地离开了更衣室。而我始终好奇他们是如何避开监控来又避开监控去的。

最终当保安打着手电推开更衣室大门的时候，只有我一个人还在悻悻地完成被拖欠下来的工作。

“小子，工作的时候睡着了吧？”那个大叔狐疑地打量着我，似乎抱着‘现在的年轻人工作都喜欢偷懒’这样的态度。“清理完就早点回家，我要锁门咯！”

我无可奈何，只能嘿嘿地傻笑，然后埋头清理干净湿漉漉的地板以缓解尴尬，不由得再次庆幸那些证明这里曾发生过一些什么的证据已经在我的拖把下毁尸灭迹。  
——end


End file.
